Love is forever
by Sweetbaby15
Summary: Just read this cuz I suck at summaries. It's love affairs between people. Friends become enemies.
1. Hermione,cute?

(AN: Hey guys! This is my first time here so please give me some reviews.Hope you like it!)  
  
It was a clear sunny day, as usual, at the burrow. Harry Potter, a normal, yet famous 16 year old was staying over at the Weasley's. There is nothing much to say abou the Weasley's, except that they are all red-headed.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" A guy with red hair, tall, muscular, and extremly sexy, said, while he was putting on his shirt.  
  
"Eww,Ron! Why you changing in front of me for?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh shut up! You know you want me. nobody can resist this sexy body." Ron said touching his abs. Harry looked at him with a disgusting look.  
  
"Ron, even if I was gay or a girl, I wouldn't want you."  
  
"Sureeee! Your just jealous that -"  
  
"Ron, your mom told me to -" A girl with brown, bushy hair, chocalate eyes had come inside Ron's room and interrupted him.  
  
"Hermione! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ron said angrily while covering his legs, (Which I forgot to mention, he was not wearing no pants. Only his boxers.) Hermione blushed.  
  
"Sorry Ron! I-I-I was just -" And with that Hermione shut the door behind her. Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls this days."  
  
"Why are you so mean to Hermione,Ron?"  
  
"I'm not mean to her, but she be getting on my nerves at times. Doesn't she get on your nerves?"  
  
"No, I think she's cute," Harry said sort of blushing. Ron bursted out laughing.  
  
"Come on Harry, You can do better than that!" Ron said through laughter.  
  
"Shut up,Ron," Harry said throwing Ron a pillow.  
  
"Hermione is cute! Don't you think so?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I never looked at her like that. I only see her as a friend. She be dressing kinda of nerdy. She has to fix her hair, eyebrows, maybe put a bit of make-up. Then she'll look like a real girl. Oh and she also has to go shopping for new, and if I may add, sexy clothes. Anyways, lets go downstairs to eat." Harry followed Ron out the door. "Ron doesn't know what's he talking about." He said quietly.  
  
(AN: I hoped you like this first chapter. It was kinda short and not to good i know. But I promise it will get better. Reviews please. And if you got reviews please tell me. Love ya'll!) 


	2. Hermiones disappearance

(AN: Here's a little more.)  
  
After breakfast, they were all planning to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ron? Where is your sister, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yo Hermione, you want to go with me and Harry to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked while putting on his cloak. Hermione turned red, but no one noticed.  
  
"Umm...I already went. Why do you guys like to go to Diagon Alley the day before school?"  
  
"It's a habit," Harry answered. Harry gave Hermione a sweet smile, but Hermione gave him an okay smile. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, "Oh brother," He whispered under his breath.  
  
"Okay then. Harry we must get going. See ya Hermes! Lets go Harry." Ron got the floo powder.   
  
"Before you guys go, I just want to say that, I'm going to surprise all of you. Say goodbye to old me." Hermione said with a great smile, mostly to Ron. "Bye" SWOOSH! SWOOSH!   
  
Harry and Ron both met up after they left the burrow.  
  
"What did Hermione mean by 'say goodbye to old me?'" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. You don't think she's leaving us, do you?" Ron asked with a frightend look.  
  
"I don't think so. Come on now, she wouldn't be happy about that. Whatever it is, I hope is good." Ron just nodded.  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Where were you? I was looking for you. I thought about what you said, and I'm gonna do it. I wan't to surprise every body. Especially Ron."  
  
"That's great Hermione! Was it good that i told you how i overheard?"  
  
"Yes of course, thanks again."   
  
"Anytime," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
it was 5 o' clock when Harry and Ron returned from Diagon Alley. When they got home, they found no one but Ginny at the house.  
  
"Hey Ginny, where is mom, dad, percy, Fred, George, and Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad went to- I don't really know. Fred george and Percy all went to some party. And I don't know where Hermione is. The last time I saw her, she said she was gonna go out. Since that time, I haven't seen her." Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Did she by any chance say anything?" Ron asked her. Ginny shook her head.  
  
" Well see ya guys. I got to go pack." Ginny said going up the staircase.  
  
"Don't you get the feeling that Ginny knows something?" Ron asked Harry while eyeing her going up the stairs. "You think maybe she knows something we don't?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.   
  
"Lets go upstairs and wait 'till everyone get's home." Ron said yawning.   
  
It was 8:30 and every one had come, everyone, except Hermione. "Ron, Harry, time for dinner." Ron's mom, Mrs.Weasley had called. Harry and Ron went down stairs and sat down at the table.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron asked while stiffing some potatoes in to his mouth. Everyone shook their heads. "And is anyone worried?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"Hang on, you guys know something but you don't want to tell us." Ron said eyeing everyone of them.   
  
"Well, if you guys do know something, then spit it out." harry said getting angry.  
  
"Calm down Harry. I know where she is, but I cannot tell you. She is okay. You'll see her tomorrow morning." Ginny said with a mischeviuos grin. Everyone, except Ron and Harry smiled. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shugged. "Now you guys have your thing packed right?" Mrs.Weasley asked. They all nodded. "Good! Then I'll see ya guys tomorrow morning." They all said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
  
  
(AN: I know it sucked but hey. Just keep on reading. You'll love it. Later.) 


	3. Makeover

(AN: Reviews please! Don't worry people cuz mah story will get better. I am going to change the tilte cuz it really sucks. If you guys have ideas then plz submit a review.)  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron both got up and dressed to go to platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Ron, have you gone down to Ginny's room to check if Hermione was okay?" Harry said checking his truck if he had everything in order.\  
  
"Nah. why don't you go and check?" Ron said more like a statement then a question. Harry nodded,took his trunk and went downstairs where Ginny's room is. He knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" A sweet voice asked.  
  
"Ginny it's Harry! Umm....Ginny is Hermione there?"  
  
"Ummm...No! She has already left," Ginny answered kind of annoyingly. Harry satered at the door. "Why so early?" He said it more to himself. Harry kept on walking down the stairs. When he went breakfast had already been served.   
  
It was 10:50Am when they arrived at platform 9 3/4.  
  
"What is up with Hermione," Ron asked Harry. "She has been avoiding us. Have we done something to her?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know." After they all, (Ginny, Ron and Harry) got through platform 9 and 10, they found an empty compartment. Ginny found her friends and left with them. "See you guys in school." Ginny said. Ron saw Ginny walk away.   
  
"Harry, did you see Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked. Harry stood up and stook his head out of the compartment to see. Harry saw that there was noise coming out of the next door compartment. He heard people saying stuff like "Wow you look amazing!", "Is that really you?", and "What did your friends say?"  
  
"Ron there is something going on next door." Harry said. Ron stood up and stood where Harry was. Ron was trying so hard to listen what all the people were saying.   
  
"It sounds like someone has something new or something. Let's just stay here and wait for Hermione." Ron said. Harry and Ron sat back down.  
  
"I am really starting to worry about Hermione. Where is she?"Harry asked like two minutes later. "someone looking for me?" A familiar voice aksed. Ron and Harry turned to see a girl with long straight, curly at the bottom, golden hair. She had a white and pink tanktop with a pink skirt and white sneakers.(Uptowns) They could actually see her nice curves. Ron and Harry had their mouths wide open. "Hermione?" Harry and Ron both said. Hermione gave them a smile she had never given them before.  
  
"What do you guys think? Like it?" She asked them. Ron stood up and went to her, observing every inch of her, from top to bottom. Ron looked at her.   
  
"Did you do surgery?" Ron asked her. Hermione put up her eyebrow.  
  
"No! Everything here is natural." she said touching herself. "All I did was buy new clothes, fix my eyebrows and hair. And put light make-up. Are you satisfy?" Ron looked at Harry.   
  
"Why did you do all this for?" Harry asked her. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess cause I wanted to look different this year. Plus I'm 16 and I'm getting older and more mature. I guess i'm ready for a boyfriend. No more miss bookworm or nerd. I'm changing my ways." Hermione said more to Ron. "Well I guess I forgot to mention that you look great." Ron said giving her a wink. Luckily Harry didn't see that. Hermione gave Ron a flirty smile. "Yeah you do look great. Far beyond great."Harry said getting closer to her.   
  
"So it is true then. Granger finally got a new look." An annoyingly voice had said. Everyone turned to find Draco Malfoy, Prefect, and slytherin, standing against the door followed by his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. "Get outta here Malfoy." Ron said getting ready to punch Draco.  
  
"Relax Weasley. I just came here to see if it was true what people were saying about Granger. And I came to tell you and Granger, since you guys are prefect as well, that there will be a meeting when we get to Hogwarts. Granger, even if you do have a new look, nothing changes. For me you are still a mudblood." This time it was Harry who was ready to punch Malfoy.  
  
"Okay Draco. Me and Ron heard you so just leave already. We'll be in the meeting." Hermione said quickly looking at Harry. Draco waved his head at Crabbe and Goyle and left. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Another thing. I am not gonna let Malfoy pick on me anymore. Like I said before, this year, things are going to be different." Harry and Ron looked at each other a little nervous and shook their heads. "What?" Hermione aksed. Ron shook his head again. For the rest of the trip, no one had said a word.  
  
(AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews plz. Give me ideas.) 


End file.
